Kira  case upsettings
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Mello is still on the Kira case and Matt gets upset about it!


MELLO AND MATT KIRA CASE UPSETTINGS!

Mello wakes up. Matt had already gotten up and Mello could hear the water running in the bathroom. It's been six months since me and Matt have reunited after I left the Whammy's house four years ago. I do my best to keep Matt out of the Kira investigation, but sometimes I need his help on it. Matt doesn't mind as long as im with him….but he seems kind of annoyed. I wonder why! He's happier when im not working in the Kira case, witch can be rare. I get up and wander out of our bedroom; we live in an apartment in room 113. This place is cheep but it can be annoying sometimes. Our room is a mess. Me and Matt have learned to live with it. Matt is too lazy and im to busy to clean it. But we do our best to keep it from stinking. The water turns off in the bathroom and I assume Matt is done his shower. I wander to the living room when my phone rings. I answer when I see Rod's number. I have decided to use the Mafia by joining them. They trust me and are helping in my Kira investigation under my orders. "Hello Rod. What do you need?" There is some noise in the background. "Mello! We need to find another place for our mafia hideout the last one crumbled when a fight got between Snyder and Al." I swear he must be staring at the two that had caused the hideout to fall. "OK. Rod here is what I think." Matt enters the room and looks at me upset again as im talking to Rod. He sits down and starts a video game. "Find a sturdier building. Keep it in the ruins though." I watch Matt then I turn away. I need to focus. "Alright Mello ill do my best!" I quickly think of something else. "Oh and Rod. Keep fights out of the hideout this time." I glance at Matt. He's watching me looking a little relieved but still annoyed. He realizes im watching him and he turns away guiltily back to his game. "Understood Mello!" then Rod hung up. I put my phone down and walk up to Matt. "Mello?" Matt still watches his game but he tries talking to me at the same time. He can fail at that. "Yah Matt?" Matt turns to look at me. "Will you not work on the Kira case today?" I wrap my arms around Matt. "Im still working on the Kira case." Then I kiss him. His lips taste of cigarettes, but I don't mind. We break the kiss and Matt nods flushed and goes to his game again.

I decide to work on the Kira case at the apartment. I grab the laptop and sit on the couch. Pulling up files of what we already know in our Kira investigation. My attention is distracted as Matt gets up and walks to the fridge and looks for some sort of snack. I smile. Matt gets hungry at the most random times! Turning my attention back to what im doing, I pop open my email. I had only two new messages. One was from Snyder who gave me some more information and I quickly read over it. The other was from Near. Near is the person I was secretly with before Near and I competed for L's title. We didn't care about where we were in the school ratings. Near sometimes let me have first though he always seemed to be in first. That all changed when one day Roger told us L was going to chose either me or Near for his successor. I stopped our relationship then. We then became enemies, in my mind at lest. Near began to show no emotions. His eyes turned emotionless. I've always wondered since then. Did I hurt Near? Near keeps sending emails to me now. I still have feelings for him, but hatred has started taking over those feelings. I open his message. It read. Mello: I only wish to inform you of something I have come across. I plan to leave L.A. I will still try to keep in touch. You will to right? The thing I wanted to say was that I have beliefs that the Japanese's task force may have Kira in their ranks. Please forgive me for leaving. I wish you good luck on your investigation. Love always. Near. I finish reading it. Near is leaving L.A.? No. That can't be right! I read over it again. He is! Great! I click reply. Dear: Near. I believe leaving L.A. at this moment is a little risky. I'll be staying here for now and work here till I feel more secure traveling. Don't board the wrong flight again. Message me when you get there so I know you're alright. If you need my help ill see if maybe ill help. This does not mean im working with you, but exchanging some information can help. So hope to hear from you again soon. Stay safe and good luck to you to! Love Mello. I hit send hoping Near hadn't left yet L.A. yet. I close down all the stuff and was about to work on the Kira case by research. How many people are against Kira? I search and the growing numbers for the Kira supporters are growing. Not good!

On my research a restricted site comes up. I look around for Matt…. He wasn't around. Putting the laptop down I get up and search for him. Matt had ended up back in the bedroom playing his video games still. He's sitting by the window witch was open and had a cigarette in his mouth. I almost didn't want to disturb him but I had to. Matt puts out his cigarette and closes the window turning off his game. "Matt! I need you're help! Please?" Matt looks at me. "Alright." As Matt heads towards the laptop, I swear I hear him complaining. I join him on the couch. He had already started to hack his way into the restricted site. I put my arms around him again. His eyes hiding behind his goggles. The goggles were cute on him. Matt gets me into the site and that seemed to change his mind about something and he got out from my gripe and walked away. I watch him for a bit then look at the site as he returns to the bedroom. The site was apparently for secret police people who were trying to get kira. Just my site! I smile. I try my best to explore the site. I could feel it. Something wasn't right. No this website was weird. It almost didn't seem like it was saying anything. I didn't want to call for Matt again. Matt enters the room again, he was watching me now. I thought his eyes looked a little icy. I move my work to the table and I grab myself a snack. I was too hungry for chocolate to be enough. I pull out a sandwich that was left over from when me and Matt were taking out food to go. I unwrap it and take it to were I was working and munch on it. I look at Matt but he seems to be sitting on the floor looking away from me. I swallow my bite and put the sandwich down. I was about to go over to him when he stands up. "Matt?" He's acting strange something is wrong with him. Matt walks up to me and grabs the laptop and pulls it away from me. "Leave it alone! Don't you get it?" Matt puts the laptop out of my reach and shoves me down so he has me pinned. "Everyone's dying. L did, Wammy too. Anyone brought to Kira's attention." I stare into Matt's eyes. His goggles had disappeared and his emerald eyes looked like they had turned to ice. His face was enraged. "Matt!" I couldn't feel angry at him! No I won't! Matt glares at me. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Matt didn't calm down. "You can be so stupid sometimes Mello! I thought you would come to your senses and quiet the investigation. I don't want you to be involved anymore... Mello I love you!" His face softened as he told me that he loved me. Matt got up and left me on the floor, I watch him disappear into the bedroom and I can hear the slight creak as he sits or lies on the bed I stayed on the floor in to much shock to get up.

I eventually get up and walk to the bedroom. When I look inside Matt is lying on the bed over top of the blankets. "Matt?" I enter the room and I try to sound not too concerned. Matt doesn't respond. "Matt I need to beat Near on the Kira case… but there is something I can do!" Matt shifts so he's looking at me. "I can lower how much involvement I have on the case! I'll still work on it but I shouldn't be brought to Kira's attention if I lower my status on the case! Alright?" Matt sits up. "I'm just worried for you Mello! What if…. What if you die? What would I do without you?" I sympathetically smile and I sit on the bed near him. "Matt I'm sure everything will be fine! I'm sure I won't die!" Matt looks down then back up at me. "Mello? I will join on you're Kira investigation. I will help you. I want to help you Mello. Please let me help!" I think of what could happen if my precious Matt was to be killed by Kira. It would be all my fault if he died. "No Matt im already in this. I can't turn away from it! I can't give in. Especially since Near is doing his investigation of his own. I can never lose to him Matt! I will beat Near at this! You need to stay out of this! I can't let you get yourself involved." Matt didn't give up. "I can hack things way better than anybody else! I have helped every now and then! I know you guys need me… you need me. Let me help! Please Mello!" I stare at Matt surprised at how much he wanted in on something so dangerous. "Matt…" Matt looks at me hopeful, waiting. I reluctantly let myself give in. "Alright Matt but you stay as our non known hacker ok?" Matt nods his face beginning to lighten up. "Thanks Mello!" He hugs me. His sudden attitude change had me a little worried but if he was happy that was good enough for me.


End file.
